


I Would Go Back, But the Ways Are Winding

by AwkwardGremlin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGremlin/pseuds/AwkwardGremlin
Summary: The person on the cell floor was most certainly not what Tommy expected to see.Instead of the tall, lanky figure of his once pseudo older brother was what looked like a small child."...What the hell?"Aka: Dream messes up Wilbur's revival and instead gets a much younger and arguably even more traumatized little kid
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	I Would Go Back, But the Ways Are Winding

The chanting grew louder as the masked man in front of Tommy tried to drown out the teen’s desperate pleas. The ancient text muffled his cries and the occasional meows that came from the back of the cell.

“Dream, please. Don-don’t bring him back! I’ll do anything just stop! Stop it. Please! Fucking stop!” Tommy’s breaths were uneven and he figured that at this rate he might pass out before Wilbur was even revived. 

That wasn’t too bad a thought actually. All things considered, blacking out from hyperventilating seemed less terrifying than facing the man he once thought of as his older brother. Almost anything did really.

“Dream please!” Tommy shouted, but the blond just glared and continued.

The words grew louder and he knew the ritual was almost over.

 _Well,_ Tommy thought to himself, sighing. _Desperate measures and all that_

Tommy sucked in all of the breath he could manage and screamed. 

The noise, loud and sharp, echoed in the obsidian cell and the masked man stumbled over his words in shock. He grinned as Dream frantically tried to continue the ritual, words mixed together slightly as he attempted to find remember the right words.

The bright light that had been steadily growing in the room faded for a second and the masked man in front of Tommy snapped his head up to send a glare at the teen before launching into the last verses of the text.

Tommy opened his mouth to scream again, but the man in front of him finished the chant before he was able.

A light filled the cell, blinding the teen for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut at the searing pain. When he opened them again, the light had dimmed slightly and he stared at the middle of the cell where it was gathered.

_Wait, why does that look different?_

When Dream revived the stupid cat, it hadn’t gone like that. The light blinded him for much longer and it sounded like a bell was ringing inside of his ears.

The light changed into a purple fog with slight green swirls fading in and out of his vision. A faint ticking sound filled the silence in the room.

Tommy broke that stupid clock ages ago. So what the hell was causing that noise?

The ticking grew louder and the fog seemed to settle into a vaguely human-like shape.

_No_

Tommy’s breath left his lungs and didn’t return. He stared with wide eyes at the shape solidifying in front of him. Tears formed and he didn’t think to wipe them away, barely noticing they were there.

_Not him_

The ticking sound grew louder still and the shape was almost opaque.

_Please_

Tommy wanted to hide. Wanted to shrink. Wanted to curl into a ball and pray the older man would never find him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to leave. Wanted Sam. Wanted someone to tell him he was safe. He wanted to be safe.

“What the hell?”

Dream’s frustrated mutter cut through Tommy’s racing thoughts. He turned his gaze to the now alive figure on the floor.

_The fuck?_

The person on the cell floor was most certainly not what Tommy expected to see.

Instead of the tall, lanky figure of his once pseudo older brother was what looked like a small child.

They were covered in a much too baggy grey jumper, though Tommy couldn’t tell if the colour was from dust, dirt, or some other shit, and a leather jacket. Torn boots covered their feet and he could clearly see holes in the soles and around the heel. The jacket was also very oversized on the figure, but compared to the rest of the person’s clothing, seemed in okay condition.

The figure groaned in pain and they slowly sat up and rubbed at their eyes, blinking at their new surroundings.

_That’s definitely a fucking kid. What the hell?_

“Wilbur?” the figure flinched and snapped its head towards Dream.

“What the hell? Is that you?” The masked man slowly stepped towards the child who scrambled into the corner of the cell, flinching when their back hit the obsidian walls.  
“Oh my Prime, it is you isn’t it?” Dream let out an insane wheeze and grinned with an all-too-familiar look on his face. “I didn’t know you were a fucking hybrid.”

Tommy turned towards the kid again.

_What?_

Nothing distinctive stood out to him. They just seemed like a regular human child to Tommy, not that he had seen many before of course.

Dream wheezed again before taking another step towards the small child. “Wilbur,” he barked at the small bundle in the corner, wide smile suddenly sharp and threatening, and the kid flinched again curling in on themself even more. And for a brief second, Tommy could have sworn there was movement in the kid’s hair.

“Prime, this is almost too easy,” Dream laughed and crouched down in front of the shaking child. “Wilbur.”

This time when the flinch came and the movement flickered again, Dream reached out a hand and grabbed something in their hair. A short high-pitched pained whine came from the kid and their breathing became even more unsteady, clearly about to have a panic attack if the masked man didn’t stop tormenting them.

Another laugh came from the man, examining whatever the hell was in his hand.

Tommy really wished he wasn’t the only other one in the cell right now, but seeing as Pussboy was unlikely to help, being a cat and all, he was the only one capable of stepping in to help. He did not want to and the rest of his brain agreed with that sentiment.

But the kid flinching like that hit too close to home for Tommy to ignore.

“Hey!”

Dream turned to Tommy, revealing what he had clenched in his fist. A floppy curly-haired dog ear, only slightly noticeable in the kid’s mess of curls because of the reddish tint to the fur. 

The man dropped the ear and stood up to face Tommy.  
He was barely taller than the teen, only by a few inches but he was intimidating all the same.

Tommy really didn’t want to die again.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but for the second time that day, he was cut off.

The constant light from the lava flowing behind them faded and a shadow of a familiar man appeared.

“Step away from the prisoner,” Sam spoke.

Tommy immediately rushed towards him. “Oh thank god you’re here Sam. Dream fucking-he fucking killed me,” tears welled up, and panic briefly overtook his mind again as he said those words. “I was...I was dead.” 

The creeper-hybrid turned to him with a soft smile, one that Tommy normally didn’t see when he was doing his job as the warden. 

“Then he fucking revived the stupid cat and tried to revive Wilbur, but something went wrong and-”

Sam’s eyes went wide at that and took a deep breath before asking, “What went wrong Tommy?”

“He messed up the words because I screamed,” Tommy admitted, tears flowing freely down his face. “And he brought back a kid instead.”

The warden turned to look at Dream and the rest of the cell, letting out a sharp gasp as he spotted the little kid curled up in the corner.

Sam stabbed his trident into Dream and watched as the masked man winced and fell to the floor in pain.

“What the hell?” Dream gasped, fingers trying to pull the weapon out of his stomach.

Sam slowly stepped towards the kid and crouched down in front of him. He smiled and waved when they turned their head slightly to look at him.

“Hi bud,” He softly whispered. “My name is Sam.”

When the kid uncurled a bit more he continued, “I know you’re probably really confused right now, but why don’t we get you out of here and somewhere safe before explaining anything? That sound okay to you?”

The kid hesitated before giving a small nod of their head. Tommy watched as the warden reached out his arms, slowly to make sure the kid was comfortable and scooped the child up into his arms.

Sam pulled the trident out of Dream as he passed by and chucked a few potatoes from his pockets at him.

Tommy tried not to flinch at the sight of the vegetable. 

It didn’t work.

Sam smiled at Tommy and together they made their way out of the prison.

The teen almost cried at the sight of the outside world again.  
He had been dead for months, even if it had only been a few days in the regular plane, and the fresh air felt equally strange and pleasant as he breathed it in.

“Everyone’s going to want to know you’re okay Tommy.” The creeper-hybrid spoke as they walked. The kid had fallen asleep in his arms and seemed content to stay that way, not even waking up when Tommy shouted or the man carrying them laughed.

“But that can wait for a bit okay? Let’s get some food in you and a good night’s rest first.”

Tommy nodded, “Where are we going by the way? I thought your base was hidden or some shit.”

Sam chuckled and explained, “You’re not wrong there. We’re actually going to Puffy’s house if that’s okay with you?”

The teen just hummed so they continued walking.

When they made it to the mushroom house, the kid finally woke up. They struggled against Sam’s arms and nearly fell to the floor as he tried to set them down.

“Hey, you’re safe here.” the creeper-hybrid assured the child whose chest was frantically rising and falling. “You’re safe. I promise.”

The kid looked with untrusting eyes towards Tommy who stared back at them blankly. When the teen made no movement the child tilted their head towards Sam slightly then stared back at Tommy with questioning eyes.

_Oh_

They trusted him to tell them if Sam was safe.

Tommy nodded quickly and sent what he hoped was a reassuring smile towards the kid. 

They turned back to Sam and allowed him to help them calm their breathing.  
“Hey, bud?” The creeper-hybrid asked when the kid seemed calm enough. “Can I ask you a question?”

The kid seemed to consider it for a second before giving a slight nod. If Tommy and Sam hadn’t been watching closely they might have missed it.

“Is your name Wilbur?”

The kid flinched again, backing up slightly and flickered their eyes between Tommy and Sam before breathing in deeply.

_What kind of a question was that? There was no way in hell that was-_

The kid nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!
> 
> This is my first ever fic so I'm welcome to any criticism or advice!
> 
> Comments help me type the next chapter quicker! (And help me make sure you guys actually like this)


End file.
